


Mutual Agreement

by hamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsin/pseuds/hamilsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re under my control now, Jefferson.” Hamilton growled with lingering irritation as he tightened the final knot on his elaborate design. “I’ll handle you however I want from this point on.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re going to handle me the same way you handle the national debt, then I’m absolutely terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to formally apologize to the founding fathers who fought for my freedom, which I used to write gay sex at their expense. I'll see ya'll in hell once you're done reading this. Leave kudos to feed my ego, and comment if you have any requests for my next work.

“I’ll have you know this is quite unprofessional. even for a man of your standards.” Jefferson mused, watching contently as the younger man weaved rope around his wrists and fastened knots to the bed frame. Every so often he would slide his wrist to the side, or purposefully pull apart Hamilton’s efforts just so that he could appreciate the unique anger that formed on the man’s expression. However, it was to the point where Hamilton was past giving good reactions, so he decided to content himself for the time being. 

“You’re under my control now, Jefferson.” Hamilton growled with lingering irritation as he tightened the final knot on his elaborate design. “I’ll handle you however I want from this point on.”

“Well, if you’re going to handle me the same way you handle the national debt, then I’m absolutely terrified.” Jefferson sassed, turning his head to the side in order to assess the current state of his captivity. The knots were neatly tied, fastening both of his arms to the bed frame and his ankles respectively to the posts. He pulled at one of his legs simply to test the strength of Hamilton’s work, and as expected, there was little room for resistance. This man was truly obsessed with quality.

“Shut up.” Hamilton commanded, his eyes cold as he began to unfasten the buttons on Jefferson’s pants. 

“Need help with that?” The secretary mocked, using the limited movement he had to wiggle his hips out of Hamilton’s grasp. 

He was met with a sudden slap to the face.

“Fuck you!” Jefferson yelled, rubbing his stinging jaw against his shoulder. He regained his composure quickly, but maintained a sharp edge to his words. “Now, that was uncalled for, you pathetic Creole son of a-”

Hands were around his throat, cutting his words short as he tugged desperately at the knots in attempt to relieve himself from Hamilton’s grasp. His struggle, however, gave way into a mere fit of squirming as he relaxed into Hamilton’s grip, allowing his body to fall limp. His body screamed at him to retaliate against the attack, but his senses were muddled by an odd sense of longing for the man on top of him. In fact, he couldn’t help find the situation arousing given the unique sense of danger that came with being so out of control. It was almost as if he were a marionette, completely defenseless at the mercy of his puppeteer, who in this case, seemed to have no charity to spare.

Jefferson abruptly let out a gasp, followed by a fit of coughing as Hamilton finally relaxed his grip around the other’s throat. His hand, however did not move from it’s location, and remained threateningly over the same spot where it had left a darkening bruise.

“Satisfied?” The other wheezed, finally realizing just how helpless he was to the other man’s actions. He flinched when he felt Hamilton’s hand move to rub the bruised area on his neck.

“Never.” The other responded, withdrawing his hand in order to finish the job of undressing his submissive. He wasted no time working Jefferson’s pants down to his ankles and carelessly unbuttoning the thin, cotton fabric of his shirt. 

Jefferson’s face contorted itself into a smug grin as he watched Hamilton’s hands tremble in attempt to work off his own clothes from across the room. The man was incredibly quick to anger, and showed no restraint while punishing Jefferson for his behavior, yet there was something strangely virgin about the way he approached actual intercourse. His face was noticeably flushed, and he was incredibly cautious in his approach to the bed where Jefferson was held captive. 

“Let me guess, first time with another guy, isn’t it?” Hamilton’s cheeks darkened, but he stubbornly held his position of false confidence. Jefferson couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “And here I thought you were some great sadist! Oh man, isn’t this hilarious?” 

“I’m still the one in charge here,” Hamilton reminded sharply, rummaging through a drawer until he emerged with a jar of lube in his grasp. He laid the lid on his dresser and was beginning to apply the substance on his erection before Jefferson spoke up.

“Uh-uh, that’s not going in my ass.” He used his captive hand to point dismissively at Hamilton’s cock. The other man’s mouth gaped in disbelief. “Get on mine instead. It’s a fun ride, Madison will tell you.” He had a shit-eating grin on his face as Hamilton angrily marched his way over to the bed frame.

“Now there we go, be a good boy and-” His jaw clamped shut as a shiver passed through his entire body. Hamilton was gripping his cock firmly in one hand, using the other to pour lube over it’s surface. 

“Shit, that’s cold.” Jefferson gasped, legs shaking as he felt Hamilton’s touch radiate through his entire body. His hands were careful, working in a pumping motion as he distributed the lube in an almost artful manner. Jefferson hated the idea of the other man being able to control his reactions in such a way, but he wasn’t one to turn down a good time, was he? It wasn’t as if he was in a position to say no either, he was in fact, entirely helpless to Hamilton’s will.

“Don’t come too early, Jefferson.” Hamilton teased, his hands withdrawing from the other’s member as he positioned himself on top of the other man. He leaned over on his knees, using one hand to guide his cock inside of him and the other to steady himself on the bed. Steadily, Hamilton began to ease himself onto Jefferson’s erection, watching in amusement as Jefferson struggled to conceal his arousal. They were enemies after all, and it would be wrong if either of them truly enjoyed the endeavor as anything other than a mutual agreement. Hamilton used his free hand to grasp Jefferson’s hair, forcing his head against the mattress as he aggressively rocked his hips against the other’s body. Jefferson grunted, not able to do much in his predicament but sit back and anticipate the other’s actions. He could feel himself inside of Hamilton and let out involuntary moans as the other tightened himself around his throbbing cock. Hamilton was now completely disheveled, heaving against Jefferson as he used one hand to pleasure himself and the other to claw desperately at Jefferson’s scalp. Their breathing mixed together in a symphony of sins as each of them simultaneously abandoned all rational thought in exchange for a brief moment of pleasure that they would each regret the following morning. Hamilton, exhausted from the ordeal, collapsed on top of Jefferson who himself was too worn out to protest the interaction. Once each of them had returned to rational thought, Jefferson was the first to speak.

“Untie me before I decide to break out of these bonds, and kill you myself.” He growled, hardly threatening, as he gasped between every word he spoke. Hamilton, who wasn’t much better off, rolled himself off Jefferson and staggered blindly towards the nightstand. Struggling to remain upright, he threw on a pair of pants and worked the knots loose around Jefferson’s ankles before moving on to the ones on his wrists. Once freed, Jefferson lay still for a few moments, gazing at the ceiling tiredly before forcing himself upright against the bed frame. 

“Get...get out o-of my…” Hamilton was visibly shaking and struggled to lift his arm to point towards the door. Jefferson buried his face in his knees and gave a tired laugh. 

“You’re in no position to make me leave, Alexander. Your advantage here is gone.” He gazed into the others eyes who seemed to register that what he was saying was, in fact, the truth. Hamilton slowly allowed himself to slide down against the wall and collapsed onto the floor with a sigh.

“I’ll leave in the morning, don’t worry.” Jefferson laughed, watching as Hamilton proceeded to fall asleep on his own floor, leaving Jefferson the rights to the bed.

“Guess he doesn’t have a lot of stamina.” Jefferson chuckled to himself before lying down, and contemplating just what he would do to get back Alexander for the humiliation he put him through that evening.


End file.
